


Everything Stays But It Still Changes

by Cecilosfangirl



Series: Working Class Hero series [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecilosfangirl/pseuds/Cecilosfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to my first Gravity Falls story, Working Class Hero. Catherine and Ford are now stuck in the portal and need to learn how to survive in their new environment, all the while trying to run from the many criminals who are after their heads for the bounty placed on them by Bill Cipher. Meanwhile, Stan is trying to survive as well in his new home of Gravity Falls as he tries to open the portal to save his girlfriend and brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Stays But It Still Changes

She fell onto the ground with a thud and Catherine quickly scrambled to her feet. Her head spun and her vision blurred but she didn’t care. She ran to the rapidly shrinking portal but just as she jumped, it closed and she fell back down onto the ground. 

“No! Open! Open, goddamn it!” she screamed at the now empty space. She clutched at the grass (or what she thought was grass) and felt tears stream down her face. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked over to it. Her gaze turned into a glare and she pushed the hand away as she moved away from the person. 

“This is all your fault!” she screamed. Stanford at first looked hurt but it turned to a glare as well as he yelled back. 

“My fault?! How is this my fault? If Stanley had just done as I had asked him to, then we wouldn’t be in this mess!” 

“Don’t you dare blame him! If you hadn’t built the portal in the first place then none of this would have happened!” she stood up and clenched her fists at her side. 

“I didn’t know this would happen!” Ford countered. “All I did was ask you and Stan to take my journal and get as far away from Gravity Falls as possible.” 

“Exactly!” she yelled, throwing her hands into the air. His glare went away and he looked confused. 

“Oh, don’t look so confused. You know what I’m talking about.” she spat and he frowned. 

“No, I don’t. Why don’t you explain.” he said coldly. 

“I’m talking about how you goddamn broke his heart when you told him that!” she felt tears forming up in her eyes again but blinked them back. “He waited more than ten years to hear from you. Do you know how many times he tried to call you but didn’t because he thought you still hated him.” 

Ford was quiet the whole time, the frown never leaving his face. 

“And when he finally thinks you want to see him, you tell him to leave! Who the hell does that!” Catherine yelled, furious. 

“You don’t understand.” Ford at last said. “This was an extremely important task for him. Something worthwhile for him. The whole universe was at stake!” he said, throwing his hands into the air. 

“So everything else he’s ever done wasn’t worthwhile?” she asked, her voice like ice. 

“What?” he looked confused for a minute. 

“You said that was the first worthwhile thing for him to do. Everything he’s done wasn’t?” 

“No, that’s not what I meant-” 

“Than what did you mean?” she asked and he finally snapped.

“ _ I don’t know!!”   _ he screamed. He turned away from her and tried to take deep breaths to calm down. “I don’t know...I just….I didn’t know what else to do and I didn’t mean it like that.” he ran a hand threw his hair. 

“Look,” he starts and pauses to see if Catherine would speak up. She doesn’t so he continues. “I know this wasn’t the only worthwhile thing he’s done. But...I was angry and I guess….I don’t know, my mouth started to spout out things that I didn’t mean.” 

“Ford…” Catherine said quietly but he kept talking. 

“And you’re right. This is all my fault.” his voice shakes slightly. “If I hadn’t… if only I didn’t…” 

“Stanford, it’s fine.” she sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. “It’s not just your fault. It’s all three of us.” 

He looked at her and she could see his eyes glistening. She smiled and realised how much she had missed him. 

“You’re gonna need new glasses.” she said and he chuckled. 

“Yes. I am. I don’t really like seeing everything all blurry.” He looked around and squinted to see his surroundings better. “Besides, if I stay like this, I’m going to have a never ending headache.” 

They looked around the new environment they were in and Catherine gave Ford a confused look. 

“Where exactly are we?” she asked and Ford shrugged.

“I have no idea. The portal was built to travel to different dimensions. There are infinite possibilities.” Ford told her. 

“Well, I guess we better start looking around. If this is a new dimension, then it must be really big.” she said. He nodded and they began to walk into this new place. 

They walked for what seemed like hours, the light in the sky fading and becoming dark. 

“I think we should stop for the night.” Ford said, looking up. He assumed it was night now considering by how little light there was now. 

“Alright.” Catherine responded and they searched some sort of shelter. They eventually found a small cave and Ford threw a rock into it. When nothing came out, they walked in and finally sat down, resting their feet.

“We’re gonna need to start a fire. It’s starting to get cold.” Ford stated and Catherine nodded. She stood up and started to walk out of their little shelter.

“Wait, where are you going?” he asked 

“Gonna find something that’ll help make a fire.” she said.  “I won’t be long.” 

She came back a few minutes later with a few leaves and sticks. Catherine set them onto the ground and pulled out a lighter from her pocket. Ford recognized the lighter immediately. 

“That’s Stanley’s lighter.” he said and she glanced up at him. 

“Yeah, Stan gave it to me while on the road.” Cath said. “Now that I think about it, I really could use a cigarette right about now.” 

“I thought you hated smoking?” Ford remembered how Stan had picked up the habit around the middle of his sophomore year. She would always talk about how unhealthy it was so Stan would never smoke around her to keep her happy. 

“Well, when you live in a car that would sometimes get it’s heater broken, you need something to keep you warm.” she said, her voice quiet. 

Ford didn’t say anything after that. He felt guilt slowly rise up in him as he imagined how hard it must have been like for her and his brother. Yes, he also had gone through a lot of horrible things but he still had a home and money unlike his brother. 

“Cath…” he began and she looked up from the fire in between them. 

“I’m really sorry. For everything that happened.” 

She smiled at him and moved closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. “It’s alright. I’m...I’m sorry too. For not talking to you after Stan left during high school.” 

“Don’t say sorry for that.” he looked down at her and chuckled. “I wouldn’t talk to me either if I was in your position.” 

She laughed and curled up into his side. He gave a small sigh and leaned his head against the wall of the cave. It had been a while since he had felt this calm and normal. And now he had someone he trusted with him. 

“Oh, I wouldn’t lower my guard down just yet,  _ sixer _ .” Catherine said and Ford froze. He quickly backed away from her as she laughed. Her voice was different though. It was male but still at a pretty high pitch. Her eyes were different as well. Instead of the soft, emerald green that they originally were, they were now a bright, glowing yellow. 

“Bill!” Ford exclaimed as he quickly got to his feet. “Get out of her body! Now!” 

“Or what?” Catherine said in Bill Cipher’s voice. “You can’t hurt me because you’ll be hurting her.” she grinned. “Unless you wanna make that sacrifice.” 

Ford backed off, his fists held tightly at his side and he was shaking in anger. “Fine. What do you want.” 

“Well, considering you’re in  _ my  _ dimension now, I’d say I can do anything I want.” she said. Ford gasped and cursed himself for doing so. Cath/Bill laughed and grinned. 

“So I could get rid of you right here and now but…..” she looked like she was deep in thought but the sadistic grin never left her face. “I want to make your life here a living  _ hell _ .” 

Ford gulped and felt his palms start to sweat. 

“You won’t be able to step one foot out of this cave without having someone want yours and this girl’s head on a silver platter!” Catherine yelled with joy in Bill’s voice but was soon quiet and she glared at him, fire practically shooting out of her eyes.

“Because I’ll make sure you never leave this place just like you made sure I never can by shutting off that portal.” she stood extremely close to him and smiled.  “But if your little idiot brother of yours can get the portal open, well then, I’ll make sure to have the time of my life in your dimension.” 

Catherine took a large step back and held her hands behind her back and she swung back and forth on her heels. 

“Sooooo, I guess I’ll be going now. Have fun not dying!” Catherine sang and she laughed afterwards. The laughing stopped and Catherine fell onto her knees, breathing hard. 

Ford ran over to her and and felt his heart practically beating out of his chest. 

“Oh my god, Catherine! Are you alright?! Did he hurt you?!” he held her to keep her from falling flat onto the ground and felt anger bubble up in him. “Damn, I’m going to tear that goddamn triangle to pieces.” 

“F-F-Ford….” Catherine breathed out shakily in her normal voice. Ford looked down and guilt and worry replaced the anger he felt immediately left.  

Catherine struggled to speak again but eventually after several deep breaths she was able to utter a sentence. 

“W-who…was...that!?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!! I'm back with a sequel to my Gravity Falls story. The chapters will try to have both Ford and Catherine in the portal as well as Stan back in the Mystery Shack. I don't know how long this will be but I guess I'll just write until I can't anymore! :) Other than that, hope you all enjoy, please review, and I will see you all next time.


End file.
